Tiki=Waifu
}} Tiki=Waifu (Tiki is My Wife P in the Japanese version), is short for TikiisMyWaifu, is non-playable character in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Appearance * ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE: ''Minor Character Design Tiki=Waifu is a young highschool girl with black hair and dark violet eyes. She wears an identical school uniform to Eleonora, except she wears a yellow Tiki fan T-shirt underneath her uniform, medium length thigh black socks and multi-color sneakers consist of pink, white, sky blue and light green. In addition, she wears red headphones, and is always seen carrying her pink and white laptop with Tiki design on it. Personality Tiki=Waifu, a prodigious talent at music composition filled with emotion, has an almost unflappable stoic demeanor. She is unfazed when she finds herself in the Idolasphere and speaks in the same calm tone no matter the situation. She's also grateful to Itsuki for coming to her aid on multiple occasions. Tiki=Waifu does not have a social life, however, and upon learning that Itsuki does, she takes a jab at him, saying she hopes he crashes and burns. The most emotion she demonstrates is during the conclusion of Tiki's side story, where in a couple of still frames it's illustrated that she meets the real Tiki and is overjoyed. Profile Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Tiki=Waifu first comes into play during Tiki's first side story, in which Tiki is worried for the girl's well-being. Tiki uses the Performa channeled by Uta-loid producers that use her special software in order to maintain her form, and Tiki=Waifu is one of the most popular and prolific Tiki Uta-loid producers, but at that time hadn't produced a new song in a long while. Realizing that Tiki=Waifu had disappeared in the Illusory 106 Idolasphere, Itsuki looks for her and manages to find her in one of the rooms, unharmed. Tiki=Waifu appears unconcerned, but grateful that Itsuki came to help her, and leaves the Idolasphere on her own without trouble. In Tiki's second side story, Tiki asks Itsuki to get her a special donut that's sold in limited quantities. Itsuki arrives at Hee-Ho Mart too late, as all of the donuts had just been bought up, but he tracks the buyer down at Cafe Seiren and learns that the buyer was none other than Tiki=Waifu, who kindly offers him the donuts. In Tiki's final side story, Itsuki decides to ask Tiki=Waifu for advice on how to create an Uta-loid song, as he has promised Tiki he would compose one for her. When he arrives at Cafe Seiren, however, he learns that Tiki=Waifu and other Uta-loid producers have vanished. Itsuki again returns to Illusory 106 and tracks them down. On the bottom floor of the basement, he finds the producers unconscious and drained of their Performa by Cervantes. After Cervantes is defeated, Tiki=Waifu comes to her senses and thanks Itsuki again for his help. When she tries to think of a suitable reward, he asks her to teach him how to compose music, and she agrees. At the end of Tiki's side story, a small Dragonstone shard that Itsuki recovered from Cervantes grants Tiki a temporary corporeal form, and she's able to venture out into the world. During her excursion, she meets Tiki=Waifu, who shows obvious joy at her presence. Gallery